User talk:Per Ankh
=July= Welcome Hi, welcome to Jimmy Two Shoes! Thanks for your edit to the Jimmy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi! Hi There! welcome to jimmy two shoes wikia...... nice to meet you... Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 10:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes... Im planning to help Jimmy.... I heard some rumors that their going to cancell Jimmy Two-Shoes.... I WONT let that happened....Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 07:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Why? uhhmm.... but why? for what reason is that adoption something...??? sorry.. im lack in english exercise... Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 08:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Ive already watch every single episode of Jimmy Two-Shoes... Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 08:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Gosh! But... why pick me to be the owner of this wikia??? Sure i love Jimmy Two-Shoes... but my lack of english speaking is kindda... you know?.... UNDERSTANDABLE.... But it would be AWESMAZING if i have Jimmy Two-Shoes Wikia... just for FUN... :) Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 08:36, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sweating Gosh... feels kindda nervous.. aheheheh.... i dont know how to own Jimmy Two-Shoes Wikia.... teach me oh wise men.... :) Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 08:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Dude... do you have a facebook? you can just add me... so we can chat properly.... Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 08:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Man! I am so jealous at you right now.... lucky you... so... how can i do the adaptation thingy.... Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 09:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Success! Ive already had a request of adaptation of jimmy... so how long will it take for them to.... you know??... GAK! im really not much good in english... geez.. ahehehehhe.... sowi dude... :) Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 09:20, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... Again.. OK!!! ill keep an eye on this wikia.... :) Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 07:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) OK! K dude i will... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 07:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Query Regarding: :"I began leaving fellow editors small presents, such as hints of incorrect information, a few spelling errors and such" I'm not sure if I'm misreading, but are you saying you intentionally left spelling mistakes in articles? +Y 21:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) =August= OK! ok... dude... thanks.... Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 04:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) But.... how? Princess Bubblegum013 (talk) 08:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Episodes I've taken steps to clean up and organize them in the past, but I'm thinking there should maybe be some form of community consensus on how we should ideally present them. Currently we have: #Episodes #Season 1 #Season 2 #Template:Season 1 #Template:Season 2 I'd personally prefer a master list with 'episode x' type links which may possible redirect to the episode names. One major issue to sort out as well is how to number them since each half hour is often 2 half-length stories. Perhaps as an alternative to episodes, we could make a stories category? That would make more sense and allow us to number them consecutively. Right now, we have things like Chez Beezy in 'season 1 episodes', but really, it's actually a season 1 story, the episode itself would be 'episode 1' which includes 2 stories. Numbering them 1A/1B is fine for production codes but not the most convenient for wiki organization. +Y 05:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :The main difference is basically in how we define them. We could for example, define an episode as a span of animation that fills a standard television block (30 minutes, though generally less when accounting for commercial time) whereas a story is a span of animation that has a title. Episodes would be numbered whereas stories would be named. There would be roughly twice as many stories as episodes, since most episodes usually have 2. Probably slightly less though since some stories might actually be large enough to take up a whole episode. +Y 06:16, August 12, 2012 (UTC)